The Troublemaker is YOU, not Me!
by Bambi daughter
Summary: WARNING : this is ChangHo fic. which mean Jung Yunho yg jdi uke :3 Gak suka? Yodah Gak usah baca! Simple kan. ChangHo ship? just read ;) Jung Yunho di cap Shim Changmin sebagai troublemaker :"((( begitu pula Shim Changmin memberi Jung Yunho cap sebagai troublemaker


The Troublemaker is YOU, not Me!

Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, and others

Genre : T for Teenager, school life ^^

Pairing : ChangHo/MinHo

Warning(s) :

**Tidak suka**? Silahkan dengan hormat, klik lah 'back' atau 'close' sekalian ^^

Cerita membosankan ini tentang Tante Jung saya yang jadi uke Shim Changmin! :3

Hati-hati bila mood langsung mendung saat membacanya!

Author membuka peluang sebesar2nya jika ada yang mau disampaikan (y)

**Fic pertama yang H post disini. **#trolololololol :DDDDDD

Yakin?

Baiklah, silahkan membaca ;D

—픔부앝 마사랗 이투 가무, 부간 아구! —

Disebuah lapangan sekolah menengah atas, ketika terik sinar matahari pas diatas kepala, seorang namja terus mendribble lalu melakukkan _shoot_ dari ring satu ke ring yang lain seolah tidak ada lagi hari esok. Tidak memberi istirahat sama sekali untuk kedua kaki dan lengan pendeknya.

"Basket berasal dari Amerika *hah* Serikat. Permainan *hah* ini diciptakan oleh James A. Naismith *hah* pada tahun 1891. Nama *hah* Federasi Bola Basket Internasional *hah* adalah FIBA (Federation *hah* Internationale de Basketball Amateur)."

"_Sudahlah Yunho, tidak ada gunanya menyiksa dirimu. Disini makin panas." _Tanpa adanya bentuk wujud, sisi angel Yunho bicara.

Giliran sisi devil Yunho yang berbicara. _"Kau mau berhenti huh? Apa jadinya dirimu nanti? huh? Memang bisa apa namja lemah sepertimu? huh?"_

"_Kembali ke kelas Han songsaeng, Yunho-ya."_

"_Tidak! Sudah tiada guna lagi kau jadi anak penurut! Predikatmu sudah E dimata guru-guru."_

"_Bilang maaf dan berjanjilah pada Han songsaeng kamu tidak akan lagi mengulanginya."_

"_Jangan! Kau tau orang tua itu tidak akan begitu saja melepaskanmu."_

"_Katakan 'Han songsaengnim , saya minta maaf atas perbuatan saya.''"_

"_Kau masih punya otak kan Yunho?"_

"_YA! Berhenti menimpali setiap ucapanku! Kau iblis jahat!"_

"_Itu memang tugasku, malaikat naïf!"_

"_Fuck_!" Teriak Yunho penuh amarah.

_Duk!_

Permainan solo bola basket berakhir dengan di bantingnya bola di tangannya ke tanah lapangan.

Sedangkan di sisi lain lapangan…

Dua orang namja terus bersitegang semenjak kedua namja itu turun dari SUV hitam. Yang satu berusaha meyakinkan dan yang satunya tetap teguh dengan egonya. Untung sekarang masih jam pelajaran.

"Aku bisa sendiri Choi!"

"tetapi tuan muda.. anda lebih baik lewat jalan koridor—"

"Terserah aku dong mau lewat mana! Tidak ada urusannya dengan—"

_DUK!_

"Argghh!"

"Tuan muda!"

—픔부앝 마사랗 이투 가무, 부간 아구! —

_Terkadang niat baik seseorang selalu disalah artikan. Seperti yang terjadi pada Yunho tadi pagi._

"_Hiks…hiks…Omma…"_

"_Payah, cengeng, anak mami. kau tidak akan bisa selamat." Tiada satu pun yang menolong, mereka memperhatikan namun sepertinya masih enggan mengakhiri pembully-an yang tengah seru-serunya berlangsung._

"_hiks..hiks.. OMMA.."_

'…_!' Yunho terpanggil untuk menolong. Dilepaskannya kuncian pada leher anak yang teraniaya tersebut dan berhasil membuat anak yang nakal terjatuh ke tanah, ditatapnya tajam anak yang menjahili._

_Tiba-tiba saja datanglah seorang ahjumma dengan raut tak senang. Yunho yakin ahjumma yang menolong anak nakal bangun ini adalah Ommanya. "Aigo! Apa yang kau lakukkan pada anakku?"_

"_Dia membully anak lain."_

"_Hah. Apa kau bercanda? Justru kau lah yang membully anakku sampai jatuh tadi!" si ahjumma tampak mencibir. Pejalan kaki yang lain melihati keributan yang tercipta. Sekali lagi tidak ada yang inisiatif untuk melerai. "Aigo.. ada apa dengan tatapan membunuh itu."_

"_Aku bicara fakta Nyonya!"_

"_Oh! kau siapa berani membentakku? Aigo, apa orangtuamu tak mengajari sopan santun padamu? Tsktsk pastinya mereka malu punya anak kurang ajar."_

_Pernyataan si ahjumma berhasil menusuk titik kelemahan di hati Yunho. Semuanya terasa sunyi untuk sekejap. "Ayo. Kita pergi dari sini sebelum namja kurang ajaran orang tua ini mengamuk."_

"…_,"_

_Terlepas dari lamunannya, Yunho mencari anak korban pembully-an tadi namun anak itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Yunho menghela nafas pelan. Jelas saja orang tidak akan membelanya. Lagipula siapa sih yang mau membela seorang namja berpenampilan acak-acakan seperti baru saja habis berkelahi—yeah, itu memang benar._

TBC

Permulaan pasti di tease dahulu, ya kan? :3

mungkin beberapa hari kedepan bisa saya usahakan untuk update chapter lain ;)

tapi kalau yang peminat fic ini sedikit, saya akan hapus ff ini dari ffn

hehehe itu aja … thx udah baca karyaku '-'/


End file.
